A Peach Tuxedo
by KH-Freak-O-Zoid
Summary: 'A peach tux. He's wearing a friggin' peach tux. But if anyone could pull it off, it would be Axel... Oh boy.' AkuRoku fluff. Rated T for language and boyxboy love. Don't like, don't read. R/R! Oneshot.


A/N: My first story! Just wanted to do a quick oneshot to give a little taste of my style to my friend coughcoughWIFEcough Shilhi. I got the idea when I went to this stupid marketplace mall and saw a freaking peach tuxedo in a mens' store... Somehow it reminded me of Axel and of course all these images of him in a peach tux came into mind. Haha, so here it is! R/R please!

Disclamer:

KHFreakOZoid: OMG I JUST WON THE AUCTION TO THE RIGHTS OF KINGDOM HEARTS ON EBAY AND I JUST-

Zexion: *throws book at KHFreakOZoid's head* Ignore her babbling. She owns nothing. If she did, Kairi wouldn't exist and I would be sharing a room with Demyx. *shudders*

KHFreakOZoid: Ow...

Zexion: Nevertheless, on with the story.

A peach tux. He was wearing a friggin' peach tux. Axel said he'd CHOSEN to come without a date but considering his, erm...INTERESTING style of clothing, I wasn't so sure. But then again, he was pretty popular and looked pretty darn good. I mean, girls had been all over him all week. He was bound to have a pretty nice choice of girls to take if he'd wanted to. But aparently he had been telling the truth; he had CHOSEN to come alone. And come alone he did... He was wearing a friggin' peach tuxedo. I couldn't get that out of my head. But I had to admit, if anyone could pull it off, it certainly would be him. He did look pretty good in it... Whoa, Roxas. Keep your thoughts under control. Breathe... Axel saw me and a huge grin spread across his face as he bounced over to see me. I blushed a little. He was bringing just a little too much attention over to me. And I did not handle that well. Not that I ever had it. I had to be the most average kid AT this school. Just the quiet blonde bookworm that kept to himself. To this day I still never understood how the two of us were best friends. That's right; me, the geeky nobody, was best friends with the most popular and most confident guy in school. How that worked I'll never know. And yes, I just so happened to have a crush on said best friend. I was trying to forget about it myself. Out of all the people in this stupid school, Axel had his choice of any girl he wanted. So there is absolutely no rational reason I would have to believe he would choose me. Especially considering I'm a guy. Now it had never really come up, but I was willing to bet my house on the fact that Axel wasn't gay. Of course, he already knew that I was. I had come out of the closet about a year before and he just made a joke or two about how he knew all along or comments like "That explains why you look like such a girl." He had accepted me and that was good enough for me. Until the day came where I had actually started to have feelings for him... But that was beside the point. No one had to know. So ignore the fact that I practically had my eyes glued to him as he walked over to me... could always use the excuse of his attire if he made any jokes about it. He's wearing a friggin' PEACH TUX. Ugh... Only Axel. Only Axel. "Heya, Roxas!" "Hi, Axel," I replied, a little shyly, for I was still very aware of the stares he was attracting. And it didn't help when he put his arm around me and pratically dragged me headfirst outside the gym. "Ow...wayt o dislocate my skull, Ax," I chuckled half-heartedly. "Sorry," he said, but didn't particularly look too sorry, "Anyway, come with me, I wanna show you something!" With that, he started to drag me, once again, toward the double doors leading out to the parkinglot. "Um, Ax? Isn't the dance INside?" He just chuckled. "Yes, but I wanna show you something first! Just come on." I sighed and followed him out to the parkinglot. He stopped in front of a random car and smiled. I swear it could've lit up the whole town... I shook my head slightly when I realized I was staring again. Focus Roxas, focus... "Axel, why am I looking at some random guy's car?" He sat on the hood. "Well, if you looked at ME you'd be looking at the random guy who owns this car!" My eyes widened. Holy crap... This car had to be at least 100k! "Damn, Axel, how did you afford this?" Axel laughed, clearly amused with my reaction. "Let's just say, if a rich uncle asks you to run some errands for him, say YES." I laughed. It was cetainly a nice car. Sleekly painted red and amazing chrome spinners. Nissan... Not bad. I opened my mouth to say something but closed it. He got up and came to the back of the car and sat on the bumper. "What?" he asked. I looked at him. He rose an eyebrow at me. "Were you gonna say something?" I looked away. "Oh, I-" I sighed and decided to leave it alone. "Nothing." Axel scoffed and patted the spot next to him on the bumper. "Roxy! Baby! Talk to me!" I rolled my eyes and smiled. I secretly loved that nickname. Not that I'd ever tell him that. Like his ego needed to be any bigger. But nonetheless, I took seat on the spot next to him and sighed. "Well..." I bit my lip, choosing my words. "There's someone I kind of like...and it's just sort of been weighing on my mind lately," I said, avoiding his eyes. He startled me slapping me on the back. "Woo-hoo! Roxy's got a man!" he shouted, roaring with laughter. I blushed and pushed his hand away. "Shut up! You think I want everyone to know? And I do NOT have a man. I just...kind of like him." I looked away again. I couldn't believe I was telling him this. "Well?" He prompted, pulling my chin up, forcing me to look at him. "Who is it?" I sighed. "It doesn't matter; he doesn't like me back. I don't even think he's into guys, so..." "Aw, come on! Tell me, please!" "Axel, forget it," I mumbled, rolling my eyes. "Please? If you tell me, I'll tell you who I like!" I have to admit, that did perk my interest... "...Fine. But YOU have to go first," I told him. Axel gave me a puppy dog look and I couldn't help but smile. I thumped him lightly on the forehead and chuckled. "That's the deal. You wanna know, then you gotta go first." Axel rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll give you a couple of hints. He's tall, has blue eyes-" "Wait, wait, wait! Did you say HE?" No way... There was NO WAY Axel was gay! But he just smiled at me. "Yes, he," he said, as if coming out of the closet was the most natural thing in the world for him... Guess I should be glad I hadn't actually bet my house. "Anyway, he's tall, has eyes and he's in our class." Immediatly I started to rack my brain of tall guys with blue eyes in our class. God, I wish I paid more attention to who Axel hung out wth when he wasn't with me... "Is it Cloud?" Axel shook his head. "Nope, but he is blonde." His smle grew wider. "You're getting warmer," she said in a singsong voice. I bit my lip and thought. "God, Axel, you know I suck at guessing games. Just tell me!" Axel made his thinking face and smiled again. "Okay, I'll give you one more hint." I closed my eyes and sighed in anticipation for the headache I KNEW was coming. I seemed to get a lot of them when I talked to Axel. I waited for the hint but I only heard silence I opened my eyes just in time to see his emerald green ones shut. Oh, and did mentio that he was about two inches from my face? My heart skipped a beat as he softly pecked me on the lips, not opening his eyes after he retreated. I sat frozen for a second and then my brain finally registered what had just happened. Axel just KISSED me... And he was still wearing that damn tux... God, focus! Before he could completely pull away, I placed a hand on the back of his neck holding him there, amere five inches from my face. He opened his eyes, surprised, and I blushed as I slowly brought his lips back to my own. He softy but eagerly kissed me back. Huh. So this is what it's like... Kissing Axel, I thought to myself. Not that I hadn't imagined it more times than I could count before, but never in my life did I ever think I'd actually be sitting here, kissing Axel... He nipped at my bottom lip and I gasped. He took this as an easy entrance to my mouth and (surpringly shyly) ran his tounge over mine. I felt the heat in my face grow and I whimpered with embarrassment and pleasure and continued to kiss him deeply. I wrapped both arms around his neck and I could feel him smile against my lips. It wasn't long before I had to break the kiss for air and he moved his lips to my neck. "A-Axel..." I gasped. I felt him chuckle against my skin and he brought his head up to meet my eyes. "So have you figured it out yet?" he smirked. I looked down, blushing again and laughed softly. "Yeah...I've got a pretty good idea." I looked up and smiled at him. The light in his eyes made the beautiful jade green ten times more alluring and he smiled back at me. "And if memory sufficed, you promised to tell me YOUR little crush if I told you mine, isn't that right?" he whispered, moving his lips to my ear. I rolled my eyes and chuckled, bringing him back in front of my face. "Do you even have to ask?" He smiled and I pecked him lightly on the lips. "Do you want to go back in?" he asked me, stepping off the bumper of his car. I took his hand and smiled. "Yeah, but you're going home to change first. You look like a damn apricot." 


End file.
